blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/.5BIssue 1.5D Steel News.2C Week of February 22.2C 2016
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3849.0;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 11, 2016 15:51:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 1 Steel News, Week of February 22, 2016 The World > Archives 1 Steel News, Week of February 22, 2016 (1/2) > >> SteelBrotherhood: 2/26/16 Steel News Hail Steel The best news on the planet Want your story to be known on public television? Shoot us a comm! Steel News goes live! Millions wonder what channel this is After weeks of construction of various facilities. Steel News has now gone live. With our new broadcasting station, everyone in the world will be able to pick up the signal and tune in for Steel News! We welcome all the new viewers and hope that you find our programming to your liking. We’re mostly a news channel but we also have various things in the works to help provide entertainment for the masses. While we cannot reveal these upcoming tv shows we can already say they look great. We’ll be broadcasting Steel News every friday so we’ll be here same day, same steel channel. Stay tuned! International Football Cup missing? Teams, Cup, and Host missing! It has been reported that the International Football Games have stopped abruptly. No one knows where the teams and the cup are as of currently. Milk cartons everywhere now bear TWAIN’s face in hopes he can be found to continue the football games. While various boats and aircraft of the world scour the grounds and seas around the stadium in hopes of finding the missing teams. So far, reports have found no traces. However it is reported that it seems that the sports teams left in a hurry. Steel News investigators are also looking into the matter. Many report a strange scene at the stadium. The government of Alexandrastan seems to be functioning despite the “absence” of their leader. One would list this as suspicious but it seems to get more mysterious. The investigators have noticed that TWAIN himself has been active in his nation’s administration and on the international stage. We are following a lead on the possibility of gypsies taking the soccer teams hostage for money. We’ll keep broadcasting on this situation as new information crops up. Derse Moon-Krasnyyikistan War of Mediocrity comes to an end! What was won, what was lost? The Derse Moon-Krasnyyikisan War which spilled onto the forums has come to an end. After reaching a level of extreme mediocrity and anger, it seems to have ceased just as fast as its sudden appearance on the global forums. After about four days of raging conflict, it seems to have settled down and finished. However that was not before both sides engaged in violent talks between each other. Reported statements range from, “is more or less just to point out Derse Moon's pathetic attempts to defeat me” to “I suggest you bend over and quit struggling” with more after that. This is coming after the fact that they could not negotiate peacefully over communiques. Battlefield reporters also report the liberal use of troops, aircraft, and ships. Along with the use of chemical weapons in this conflict. However our analysts say that this turned into something more than just a simple conflict over land or resources. After the attempts of the destruction of factories. We have attempted to reach one of them to ask about the outcome of the war but we received no message back. CGL-Steel Brotherhood Merger! Welcome fellow brothers CGL and The Steel Brotherhood have signed a merger on Wednesday. This was an unfortunate turn of events for CGL. Mainly stemming from the problem of a lack of concrete leadership. After Caesar stepped down in order to save the alliance from outside attack. Taikuh was left in charge of the alliance. However things went south from there with the only other leadership incapable of providing any stability. Thus came the signing of a merger between CGL and Steel Brotherhood to take CGL members under their wing for protection. Along with this came the signing of a temporary Military Alliance to ensure the safe transfer and crossing of CGL members to the Steel Brotherhood. As with that we can confidently say that most if not all of the active CGL members have found their homes in the Steel Brotherhood. “Wiretaping” Fiasco! Tape machines are all the rage these days Early today, the NOD minister of Peace has called out to the world alleging crimes against humanity; over the issue of “wiretaping”, which is very similar to wiretapping but our research staff couldn’t tell much of a difference to begin with, so we’re assuming it has to do with tape. The NOD minister of Peace proceeded to yell tirelessly into the international forum. Many people visited for a laugh. However with the rise of tape machines, “wiretaping” can become a very serious issue. We went to the streets to talk to some people. One said, “Well, if it’s public then its public”. Along with various other sides of the argument. It has been reported that the whole of NOD is intent on protesting “wiretaping” as a global issue. However, the research staff is making a “wiretaping” prediction model. However it only said that currently the sales of taping machines are expected to skyrocket. Opinion SectionSo long, old friend!By: Anon Last Monday, ex-leader Ladina left the CGL in a surprise effort to save his alliance. The CGL, longest standing alliance in all of Bloc, finally came to an end. Under the wrath of mighty giants, stood their leader, Ladina. Ladina, a nation that for long fought against the oppressive capitalist had to come to a decision: see his people go into uncontrollable downfall, or find peace with others. At first, times seemed dark and grim, there was little to no hope for the friend we all looked at for at least once come back from this catastrophic event. The opportunity to come into terms with the ultimate demise of one of the most respected alliances overall wasn’t one very welcomed, more of a shove into the eyes of our spectator. When the light of the day is to be cut off your vision, you open your mind into the possibilities that come before you, no opportunity or offer seems too crazy. Zorn, Abrican, Kritch, Oppenheimer, you name him, he was that. An offer not too crazy to let pass by for some good reason or another. CGL had hit hard times already with the world superpowers. The Order, a 200 strong alliance that has the entire world of Bloc in awe. The Divine Council, an emerging superpower with the right friends in the right places. Who was he to stand amidst giants, when he alone would pale in comparison? Yet, when the world seemed to fall over his head, his mind wouldn’t crash. “But why leave the CGL?”, we asked him, “Is it to not compromise them into a war?” Anxiously we awaited the answer. We knew whatever came out could only be true. “Yes.” He answered without any doubt, thinking straight at the facts on the matter. “I don’t want CGL to suffer retaliation they are not responsible for.” Sacrifice comes in the weirdest forms. So does salvation. There was no rest for the weary though, war followed where he went. He stood with his head up high, bombing round after bombing round. As time progressed, the community prepared for battle between the sole nation against an entire legion of foreignly backed forces. This did not happen. He currently resides inside the jurisdiction of the Steel Brotherhood, alliance created less than two weeks ago. Ladina pledged once he joined, as notified to other world leaders, “to cut the shit”. Entertainment The Forecast Next week’s forecast seems fairly optimistic. We have clear skies and happy suns over Latin America. Which might usher in a new heat wave! Now moving onto Africa, we can see some overcast. While not likely there is a chance of a light sprinkling of autism to fall later in the week. Asia is mostly standard weather except for the large unhappy cloud moving in the southeastern portion, which is likely going to bring about flooding. Prepare your rubber dinghies lads! Finally we didn’t have any actual forecast images for Autism which is said to come down heavily in the Middle East during the middle of the week. That was your news for the week. We hope to see you next week as well. JohnTheGreat: " We have attempted to reach one of them to ask about the outcome of the war but we received no message back. " If that was me I apologize, I cleared my messages after doing a few trade deals and probably missed the message. Habibastan: This is terribly formatted and the "gifs" are dumb. JohnTheGreat: --- Quote from: The Stranger on February 26, 2016, 06:21:43 PM ---This is terribly formatted and the "gifs" are dumb. --- End quote --- I like it Habibastan: --- Quote from: JohnTheGreat on February 26, 2016, 06:26:39 PM ---I like it --- End quote --- Of course you do. It talked about you. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page Go to full version 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3849.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 11, 2016 15:56:50 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 1 Steel News, Week of February 22, 2016 The World > Archives 1 Steel News, Week of February 22, 2016 << < (2/2) SephiXarados: I wonder if I should go freelance? Write for the Pinoy Weekly, and then get paid in troops/cash to write an extra article here and there? Yilmaz the Great: --- Quote from: JohnTheGreat on February 26, 2016, 06:26:39 PM ---I like it --- End quote --- You fucking like everything cunt. My god, I like this, I like that, I like dick. Not saying that's a bad thing :^) But fucking elaborate why you like it cunt. You know something like "I like this because it's pretty which makes me want to put my dick in it" Also noice propaganda steel brotherhood. needs more dank maymays. JohnTheGreat: --- Quote from: The Stranger on February 26, 2016, 06:28:09 PM ---Of corse you do. It talked about you. --- End quote --- Besides that, I think every alliance should have a Newspaper. It would make for good propaganda stories JohnTheGreat: --- Quote from: Yilmaz the Great on February 26, 2016, 06:42:46 PM ---You fucking like everything cunt. My god, I like this, I like that, I like dick. Not saying that's a bad thing :^) But fucking elaborate why you like it cunt. You know something like "I like this because it's pretty which makes me want to put my dick in it" Also noice propaganda steel brotherhood. needs more dank maymays. --- End quote --- Sorry, I'll try explaining my opinions from now on VicReyes: Great first edition. My helmet is already crying. Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version